


В общих чертах

by Turbozombi1947



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Philosophy, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Тирион выкупил знатную пленницу у Станниса.





	В общих чертах

Аша проснулась в тепле и сухости, что само по себе было странно. Глаза щипало от яркого света, так что открыть их удалось далеко не сразу. Комната была просторной, однако огромная кровать, на которой спала Аша, занимала её половину. Кем бы ни был хозяин всего этого, об Аше он заботился — он укрыл её тяжелым и теплым одеялом, обложил таким количеством подушек, которое она не видела и в лучшие времена, и поставил у прикроватного столика нечто подозрительно похожее на кувшин со свежим молоком. В дальнем конце стоял письменный стол, заваленный бумагами и книгами, так что казалось, он вот-вот переломится под их весом. Окна в комнате были плотно задернуты, а стены украшены полками с книгами и странными светящимися шарами. Именно эти шары и давали тот странный, яркий, режущий глаза свет. Но не тепло — тепло распространяла жаровня в другом конце спальни.  
Аша поднялась с кровати и приблизилась к одному из шаров. Так и есть — светят, но не греют.  
— Ты очнулась? Хорошее начало.  
Аша обернулась. Письменный стол был не просто забит — за ним сидел безносый карлик. Но хоть становилось понятным, отчего она не увидела его раньше.  
— Какие забавные шары у тебя тут. Что это?  
Карлик криво усмехнулся.  
— Это магия.  
— Врешь. Нехорошо начинать знакомство с вранья, Бес.  
Карлик снова усмехнулся, и Аша поняла, что попала в цель.  
— Лорд Тирион Ланнистер, точнее, но суть ты уже уловила. Ну что ж, раз представляться нет нужды, не хотите ли разделить со мной завтрак, леди Грейджой?  
Он манерно поклонился, что выглядело довольно комично, и указал на прикроватный столик. Аша была голодна — в лагере Станниса еды было не больше чем в осажденном городе, и голод был неотъемлемой частью каждого. Его не замечали, с ним боролись, пытались забыть о нем, но уходить он и не думал. Подойдя к прикроватному столику, Аша разлила молоко по кубкам и подала один Тириону. Молоко было совсем жидким, но Аша могла поклясться, что ничего вкуснее не пробовала. После того как она прикончила второй кубок, Тирион её остановил, передвинув кувшин.  
— Ты получишь столько молока, сыра и хлеба, сколько захочешь, но лучше тебе не торопиться. После долгого голода живот становится слаб.  
— Я знаю. — Аша безразлично пожала плечами. Молоко, сыр и хлеб — значит и в лагере Дейенерис не все гладко с провизией, но все же не так плохо, как на Севере. — Чего я не знаю, так это как я попала сюда.  
— Я заплатил за тебя выкуп Станнису, и он с удовольствием скинул лишний рот на меня.  
— Не слишком похоже на него, — заметила Аша — в золоте Станнис не нуждается, а упрямство не позволит ему отдать свою законную добычу.  
— А я и не золото ему предложил. — Тирион поднял кубок с молоком, словно собираясь провозгласить тост. — Поздравляю, твоя шкура стоит два обоза с сухарями, большие деньги по нынешним временам.  
— И как твоя королева смотрит на то, что ты поставляешь провизию её врагам?  
Тирион, вмиг ставший серьезным, отставил кубок и заговорил, чеканя каждое слово.  
— Я посчитал тебя куда более полезной, чем мерзлые сухари. Именно это я отвечу своей королеве, когда она спросит. И именно это будет написано в нашем с тобой смертном приговоре, если ты облажаешься.  
Если он хотел напугать Ашу, ему это не удалось. Смерти она давно перестала бояться, да и угроза была довольно сомнительной, а вот любопытство в Аше проснулось.  
— И что же от меня требуется? — Она постаралась улыбнуться, хотя мускулы на лице совсем забыли каково это.  
— Ещё не знаю, а на что ты способна? — Тирион оставался таким же серьезным, но Аша могла поклясться, что он откровенно развлекается. Аша приняла условия игры.  
— Что это за светящаяся дрянь?  
— Как ты и сказала, это светящаяся дрянь. — Тирион безразлично передернул плечами.  
— Я уже видела нечто подобное, правда тогда их было не так много и светили они не так ярко.  
Тирион изобразил интерес.  
— И что же это было?  
— Светозарный, меч Станниса.  
Громкий смех отразился от стен и ударил по ушам. Аша никогда не думала, что карлики умеют так ужасающе смеяться. Да и вообще, о карликах не думала, если говорить честно.  
— Вряд ли меч у него круглый. — Заметил Тирион.  
— Вряд ли дело в форме, — в тон ему ответила Аша. Тирион чуть склонил голову, словно признавая её правоту и вновь рассмеялся.  
Аша вернулась к разглядыванию шаров и даже взяла один в руки. Совсем холодным он не был, всего лишь чуть теплее воздуха вокруг. На вес она легко определила — шар металлический снаружи, но полый внутри.  
— Рыцарь в сверкающих доспехах. — Усмехнулась она и подбросила «рыцаря» вверх.  
— Осторожней с остротами и магическими предметами. Кто знает, какую реакцию они вызовут?  
Аша лишь усмехнулась.  
— Я видела Белых Ходоков и драконов, меня не обмануть балаганными фокусами.  
— Балаганные фокусы — одна из величайших сил на этой земле, посильнее иной магии. Ты так не думаешь? Ланн Умный, помнится, начинал именно с них.  
— Берешь пример с великого предка? Как неожиданно.  
Аша легла на кровать и пару раз подкинула своего «рыцаря» над головой.  
— Предлагаешь мне брать пример с твоих предков? И кого же мне выбрать: тех, что топили людей за золото или тех, что делали это ради искусства?  
По затянувшемуся молчанию можно было подумать, что Бес и правда ждет от нее ответа. Но скорее всего он просто занялся своими делами и забыл о пленнице. Но отвечать Аша не собиралась, вместо этого она заговорила с «рыцарем».  
— Нарекаю тебя сир Барристан Селми, и обязую хранить верность своей королеве и народу её, защищать невинных и бороться за справедливость. — Произнесла Аша. Тирион где-то за книгами подавился смехом. — Теперь ты мой заступник.  
— Ты неправильно произнесла клятву. — Заметил карлик. — Но суть уловила. Опять.  
— Я все и всегда делаю не так, даже родилась девицей, как ты мог заметить.  
— А я родился карликом, так что с того? Ты умна и это главное.  
Аша больше обращала внимания на своего «рыцаря», чем на Тириона, но все же ответила.  
— Ты не можешь знать, умна я или нет.  
— Могу. Это очень просто, если подумать. Я встречал много умных людей и ещё больше глупых. Среди умных встречаются и те, кто понимает шутки и те, кто нет. Среди глупцов лишь те, кто вовсе ничего не смыслит в шутках.  
Что ответить Аша не знала и потому решила промолчать.  
— Подойди сюда и рыцаря своего можешь прихватить. — Приказал Бес и Аша послушалась. На столе, за которым сидел Тирион была разложена карта. Книги, должно быть, служили для того, чтобы скрыть её от посторонних глаз. — Твое мнение?  
— Станнис держит осаду с двух сторон — с юга его подпирает Дейенерис, с севера Белые Ходоки. Он не жилец и его люди тоже. Другое дело, что пока он сдерживает дракона, мы можем упустить момент, и Ходоков будет уже не остановить. С ним нужно заключить мир и срочно.  
— Мира не будет, — обыденным тоном заметил Тирион. — Дейенерис не склонится и Станнис тоже.  
— Есть другой путь. Брачный. — Тирион взглянул на нее как на ребенка, сказавшего глупость.  
— Станнис женат, а Дени дважды вдова — в третий раз политический союз она не заключит.  
— Станнис может овдоветь. Для этого не нужно армий, хватит и одного человека. А Дейенерис может и передумать, если в мире остался хоть один человек, чьей жизнью она дорожит.  
— Этот-то вопрос меня и беспокоит больше всех. Королева дорожит лишь драконами. — Тирион потер виски, а потом добавил: — Трудно думать на трезвую голову, выйди, прикажи, чтоб принесли вина.  
***  
Вино было кислым, как уксус, но Аша все равно пила. Из еды им подали немного залежалый хлеб и мягкий козий сыр. Вечер продолжался своим чередом, они строили планы, помечая на картах соперников драгоценными камнями. Рубин для Станниса, оникс для Дейенерис, сапфиры для Иных.  
Они и сами не заметили, как камни смешались, а кислое вино залило всю карту. Но зато Аша определенно заметила, как склонилась к карлику и поцеловала его. Она была достаточно трезва, чтобы понимать, что происходит и достаточно пьяна, чтобы изобразить назавтра беспамятство и полагала это идеальным сочетанием.  
Тирион пытался отстраниться, но Аша ему не позволила.  
— Я женат. — Выдал он свой последний аргумент.  
— А я замужем. — Ответила Дочь Кракена. — И пусть эти двое сами разбираются между собой.  
***  
Аша не знала, проснулась ли утром, днем или вечером. В комнате, заставленной «рыцарями», было так же светло, как и в прошлое пробуждение. Тирион крепко спал на другой половине кровати, точнее, на трех четвертях кровати, откуда он успешно прогнал Ашу. Она никогда бы не подумала, что карлик может занять столько места. Её вещи валялись на полу вперемешку с вещами Тириона, впрочем, отличить одни от других не составляло труда.  
Тирион проснулся, когда она уже была одета и выбирала книгу, которая бы заняла её на пару часов.  
— У меня сегодня аудиенция к Её Величеству. И у тебя, кстати, тоже. Нас предупредят за час, но всё же будь готова. Кстати, тебе стоит помыться.  
Последнее оскорблением не было, Аша и не помнила, когда в последний раз видела горячую воду.  
— И как ты меня представишь?  
— Полагаю, как леди Ашу Грейджой, а у тебя есть другие варианты?  
— Я говорила о статусе — пленница, союзник, невеста? — Тирион хохотнул.  
— Со вчерашнего вечера мало что изменилось, я по-прежнему женат.  
— То есть, ты согласен и единственное, что тебя останавливает, это какая-то девица неизвестно где находящаяся и, вполне вероятно, уже мертвая.  
— Не какая-то — Санса Старк. — Голос Тириона с утра хрипел, а имя своей жены он произнес с каким-то странным вздохом.  
— О, это всё меняет. — Заметила Аша. — Ты помнишь, что на время войны король, а в нашем случае королева, является главой церкви. И вместо того чтобы страдать и вздыхать, мог бы просто попросить развода.  
Тирион смотрел на нее, не мигая, так, словно собирался дырку прожечь, а в воздухе повисла звенящая тишина, грозящая перерасти в шторм.  
— Ты можешь развестись с ней в любой момент. — Медленно, по слогам, произнесла Аша. Так, будто разговаривала с ребенком.  
Тирион откинулся на постель.  
— Где ты была всю мою жизнь?  
— Тебе нужно знать про каждый мой день?  
— В общих чертах, пожалуй. — Усмехнулся Тирион.


End file.
